My Alternate Ending to The Phantom of the Opera 1989 Film
by LouisaJane23
Summary: An Alternate Ending to The Phantom of the Opera 1989 Film. Starring Robert Englund (Erik Destler, The Phantom of the Opera) and Jill Schoelen (Christine Day). I was upset that the film ended with Christine trying to kill Erik. And that she refused to love him even after he kissed her. So I've written the way I wish it could have gone.
1. Chapter 1 - Confessions

Christine ran her finger over the keys of one of the keyboards which were switched off. Then her attention was caught by some pieces of paper that were on the receiver tray of the printer. She picked them up and the title of the music sheet flashed before her eyes "_**Don Juan Triumphant".**__ "Oh, my god!" she gasped, how could this music be here. She and Meg had found that old forgotten opera score only yesterday night. How could it be here in Mr. Foster's house? The sheet itself wasn't old and faded like the one she and Meg had found, it was newly printed from a computer. And the notes and lyrics matched the same sheet she'd read through for the audition._

She then noticed a floppy disc with the same name written on it "_**Don Juan Triumphant" **__but it had the word "Aria" underneath. She curiously slipped it into the drive of the computer and the machine came to life. White letters appeared on the black screen "__Don Juan Triumphant, Run sequence" __Christine watched it with building interest. Then to her surprise the ringing modernized tune of the song started playing through the speakers round the room and an image to the music sheet appeared on the screen. Christine started to panic because she was sure that Mr. Foster wouldn't forgive her if he caught her fiddling with his things. And he might have heard the music upstairs. Christine frantically searched for a button on the computer keyboard that would stop the music or switch off the computer. "Come on! Come on!" she whispered desperately "Stop! Stop! " Finally she pressed a key that stopped the music and switched off the computer. She breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Then a voice behind her made her jump and spin round "So, how do you like it?" Mr. Foster had come round the corner and was now dressed in a dark suit and tie, he also had a black coat draped over his shoulders but didn't have his arms in the arm holes. _

_She took a step back feeling worried "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" But she didn't get the chance to finish "Oh, I knew we'd find each other." As he said this he approached her slowly coming out from the shadows, then in a voice that sounded so familiar. "Love, music they're forever." When the light lit up his face she saw that he was looking at her so intently._

_Hearing that familiar voice speak those last four words, from the way he was now looking at her and why he had the Don Juan Triumphant music sheet in his house. It all made sense now as she looked into those familiar eyes. Christine now knew who this must be, but it was impossible how could he still be alive? She'd shot him herself with Richard's gun and he'd been shot three times by that other man. How could anyone survive that and still be alive so many years later and still look young?_

_"__You're him. Aren't you?" she said staring back, her worry turning into fear. He let out a small laugh. "How do you expect it's someone else? Hmm?" She felt his hands gently hold the sides of her arms. Then his hands which now had black leather gloves on reached up and held her face "You've always been my inspiration Christine" Her heart pounded with fear and she tried to struggle free but his hold was firm. "You made it all possible Christine" When she looked up into his eyes she saw that there was no threat there just love. "You" he whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned in placing a tender kiss on her full lips. When his lips touched hers she stopped her struggling and her eyes closed too relaxing. And she made no attempt to break Away as she allowed him to kiss her lips._

_As he slowly leaned back he released her face and said in a whisper "Now, it's just a matter of what you choose. Love or music?" she stared at the floor not knowing what to say to him. Looking back to him she reached up and tenderly stroked the fake flesh of his cheek. He responded deeply to her touch like a lover. She then stroked his other cheek with her fingers of her other hand making him close his eyes in contentment. _

_She so badly wanted to take out all her anger at him, reach up and rip away his mask. Then make him feel as much pain as he had given her all those years ago._

_But she shook off the thought because some little voice in her head said. "Christine do you really want to hurt someone who has done so much for you. I mean all he has ever done is love you? And he taught you to sing back in that time" _

_She turned away from him and walked over to the huge window that showed a great view of the beautiful city of New York. She stared at her faded reflection. "You're never going to leave me are you?" She said helplessly still looking at her blurred reflection. She saw him step up behind her but couldn't see his expression "I have waited a very long time for you to come back to me, Christine." He said still in a whisper "Remember the bargain we made. And you promised forever." Christine felt tears of shame prickle in her eyes making their reflections even more blurred that she couldn't see either of them. She felt him wrap his right arm round her waist and place his left hand on her left shoulder holding her to him. She then felt his is warm breath tickle her right ear. "Forever" he whispered._

_So many thoughts and feelings flashed in Christine's head__. __Could this really be the murderous monster with the most hideous face? Or could she really love him just like he wanted. But at the same time he'd murdered __her _fiancé Richard before her very eyes. Worst of all he had tried to rape her which was the scariest thing that ever happened to her. And yet here he was gentle, passionate and loving.

It was too much for Christine to take in that she closed her eyes making the tears fall. She slowly sank down to her knees slipping from his grasp and began to cry hysterically.

She knew that she would never escape from him because if she ran away he would just keep following her. And she would remain trapped with him just like before. Fighting him wouldn't help either because she didn't want to hurt him. How could she hurt him when he loved her so much?

As she continued to weep she felt his hand rest on her shoulder again "Christine?" he said. She opened her eyes and saw him kneel down in front of her. His expression was full of worry and concern and he almost looked as if he was going to cry too from just watching her. She blinked making two fresh tears fall down her wet cheeks."Oh, my dear, Christine. Don't cry" he said. Then he gently pulled her to him hugging her comfortingly stroking her hair. Despite her loathing towards him she laid her head on his shoulder allowing him to comfort her like a weeping child.

After about two minutes she sat back to look at him "How can you still want me?!"She shouted "After I tried to leave you and even after I shot you, you still want me! What kind of a man are you Erik Destler! And how can I love you? After you deceived me, kidnapped me and even tried to rape me. Do you really think I would say yes to either one of those choices after what you did to me?!" Erik didn't seem to be angered from her words. It was probably because of her sad tears that kept him calm.

He handed her his handkerchief which she took and began to dry her eyes with. "I do hope that one day my dear Christine you will forgive me for all those things I did to you. But you must understand there are reasons for why they happened." He said rubbing her shoulder and then he turned his head to stare out the window.

"The reason I played at being The Angel of Music is because when I first laid eyes on you, I saw a poor lonely girl who needed someone to watch over her. It was mostly because you had just lost your poor father. I could also see that you had the potential to become a star. So I taught you everything I knew but I didn't feel ready to show myself to you straight away since I had always hidden from the world. I had hoped that with time you would start to love me for what I had given you, and then when the time was right you would accept me. My wish was starting to come true when you came to my lair and sang for me the very song that you were my inspiration to help finish it. And when you sang the lyrics I had in my head it was as if you were the angel and not I."

He turned back to face her with a look of pain in his eyes and took hold of her hand holding it tight.

"But then after you had given your word to me that you would not see another man not even that Dutton guy, you betrayed me and begged him to take you away. So you see your betrayal made me mad and I just couldn't stop thinking "Why is she doing this? I have given her everything and she wants to leave me." So you see I didn't want you to go and leave me forever."

Christine could now see a small tear of his own dripping slowly down his cheek but he quickly flicked it away.  
"And now my biggest regret is trying to rape you. You must understand by now why it happened, because you had tried to run away from me and it had driven me mad with anger and jealousy. I had decided _then_ that if you wouldn't give me the love I wanted, I would try to bring it out of you on my own. But now I see that my actions towards you have now burned away any love you ever had for me."

He dropped his head and he began to weep himself his hand falling from her shoulder to the floor along with his other hand that held hers. "Oh why did the devil have to condemn me to this? To be loved only for my music. When we made that wretched bargain I never asked him to deform my face so terribly, and make is so no women or anyone would ever love me for myself. Not even you."

He turned back to face her and he saw the fear that still filled Christine's eyes. "Oh Christine, I know that beneath this mask I wear I am hideous. But in my heart I can be good like other men if you only loved me."

Christine stayed frozen watching him. He dropped his head again turning away. His sobs became hysterical and he looked as if his heart was breaking within his chest. "Christine, please understand... I have never really been a... wicked man, I'm just a man who... loves you. With... all... that is left of his... withered... heart" He broke off gasping for breath and leaned against the wall. His face was wet with his tears and his eyes were all pink like Christine's.

Christine watched him with mute amazement as he cried. She didn't see the monster he was she now saw a sad lonely man who was heartbroken. She sat up on her knees and saw that all he had said to her was true. Back in that time he had given her everything and had always loved her even when she had hurt him. Loved her so much that he would even commit murder for her, she knew that a love like that was so deep. Richard would never have done that for her he had been just like any normal gentleman. But Erik wasn't normal he had been cursed by the devil. She could only imagine what it would be like to be despised by all even the ones she loved. Well she couldn't really because she was loved by the world. But then she remembered something from that other time, when she had seen that bad review on her debut performance in Faust. She remembered the deep sadness she had felt and had made her believe that she was despised by all. Then going to her father's grave for help and as if her prays were answered, her angel came and took her to his underground lair and cheered her up with his wonderful music. Then she ruined everything by fearing him. If she had just loved him none of the horror would have occurred.

She let fall two tears of shame for this man. She threw away all her despise and loathing and began to feel sorry for him. She quickly dried her tears away and shuffled forward on her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder. He froze then slowly turned his head to look at her. He now looked at her hand upon his shoulder then back to her face which now showed pity. "Poor Erik" She whispered. She then leaned forward and as she closed her eyes she placed a kiss on Erik's forehead. When she leaned back Erik's expression was dumbstruck with disbelief. She took his hand in both of hers "Erik, you said that one day I would forgive you. Well you were Right, I forgive you Erik." Erik's lip trembled and two tears of joy fell from his eyes. Christine gently dabbed at his tears with the handkerchief. "Shh, it's ok" she whispered.

Christine held her arms out to him "Come here" she said. Without hesitation he wrapped his trembling arms around her. For a long time they stayed like that, holding each other tightly. "There's no point in me dwelling on the past. Bad things may have happened back then but there's nothing we can do to change it. So let's think about right now." She said. She leaned back and so did he but they still held each other's arms. "Oh, Christine do you love me?" he asked his face still filled with surprise. She smiled and placed her palm on his cheek "Yes I do, kiss me Erik." He placed his on hers and they both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. When their lips meet together Christine wrapped her arms round his neck and Erik wrapped his round her waist. The kiss was long and passionate and they had never felt happier. Erik's wish had come true and Christine had never felt this way before for a man. Not even when she had known Richard, because this love was deeper.

When they broke apart she said "I guess I should go and give my face a wash and reapply my makeup" He stared at her in confusion "Why?" he asked and she gave a small laugh "Well I can't appear at the dinner you've arranged with smudged makeup and look like I've been crying." His smile lit up his face and he kissed her cheek then helped her to her feet. "Where's the bathroom, Erik?" She asked. He pointed to a door "Just there" he said. "Thank you, I won't be long." said Christine, picking up her bag. As she stood before the mirror she washed her face then took her makeup purse out of her bag. It didn't take her too long to reapply her makeup.

When she was done she stepped out and found Erik waiting for her holding her coat. She could tell that he had freshened himself up as well. When she reached him he helped her on with her coat. "Miss Day" he said offering her his arm. She smiled "Mr. Destler" and she took it. Smiling down at her he said "Now for an evening on the town you will not forget." He said leading her to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Evening on the Town

When Erik and Christine exited the apartment and walked out onto the street they were still arm in arm together. Erik called for a cab and they both got in. Christine was too lost in her own thoughts to hear when Erik told the driver where to take them. They hardly said a word to each other throughout the entire journey, they just sat there now holding hands. As Christine watched the streets fly past she was wondering how Erik's face now looked normal. It was either a skinned face or a prophetic mask. She decided to make a point of asking him about it when they were next alone together. No doubt they would be.

When the car stopped Erik paid the driver and they stepped out of the car. Christine looked up at the grand white building that stood before her. It had the lit up words "Broadway Bistro" over the double glass doors, and on either side of the door were green hedges that were neatly cut into pretty swirls. "This place looks wonderful" said Christine staring in awe. Erik put his arm round her shoulders "Indeed it is" he said "I come here so often. As you heard earlier I am a show producer. After shows or in between matinees I bring the cast and crew here for dinner or just for drinks and we all have quite a ball." Christine smiled up at him and he returned a smile to her. He peered down at his watch "Come along then my dear, we mustn't keep them waiting. I'm sure that Mr Henderson and your friendwill be along shortly" Christine blinked"Meg?"Erik nodded "Yes, I told him to come here and I am sure he will bring her too." After sharing another smile Erik gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a black haired lady who wore a white blouse and a black waistcoat and skirt. "Mr Foster, how nice to see you" she greeted him "Amelia, you're looking well" she nodded "They're expecting you upstairs sir, if you'd like to go through?" Erik nodded and led Christine past a bar and through a restaurant where a lot of people were having their dinner. They walked to the back of the restaurant where there was a lift. They entered and Erik pressed a button, the doors closed and the lift went up.

When the doors opened they walked into a huge room that had a long table in the centre, its own bar, a huge stereo and a dance floor. There were already people there walking around chatting with each other and sipping drinks. They all greeted Erik and he introduced Christine as their new star. Christine spent the next twenty minutes being introduced to all of the other backers and a few crew members.

The lift doors opened and Meg and Mr Henderson walked in. Christine grinned "Hey, Meg!" She called over to her and Meg skipped towards her. The two of them met with a hug "Oh Chris, it's so amazing. Gareth has told me all the plans and we've sorted out all the paperwork so it looks like you're good to go."They hugged again and Erik came over "Is everything in order?" he asked Meg She nodded "Yes, Mr Foster sir, everything is all in order." He shook her hand then the three of them rejoined the others. Meg had a lot of fun meeting everybody and having endless chats with each and every one of them.

As Erik and Christine were enjoying a glass of wine they were approached by a glamorous lady with curly black hair wearing a red satin cocktail dress and red heels. "Ah Erik" she said in a seductive voice. "Madeline, how nice to see youagain" said Erik and she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Then she turned her eyes to Christine "Is this the new Prima Donna?" She asked. Erik nodded "Madeline this is Christine Day our new star. Christine this is Madeline Price one of our hair and makeup ladies." Christine shook her hand "Nice to meet you" Said Christine. Madeline smiled back "Likewise, my dear girl." She turned her eyes back to Erik and said through her red lips "I'm just going to get a drink my dear, I had quite a trip getting here and I need to chill." She strutted away to the bar, her black curls bouncing as she walked. "She seems to have a certain likeness for you." said Christine turning back to face let out a small laugh "I have noticed many times, she does indeed fancy me. I told her ages ago that my heart already belonged to another girl, but I could accept her as a close friend." Christine smiled and gently shook her head and said in a sing-song voice "She still seems to think that she is more than that." Erik laughed and hugged her to his side. "She will never be. _You_ are the one my heart belongs to Christine and so it will always be." And they leaned in for a kiss.

Everyone then went and took their seats for dinner. Erik sat in the middle of the long table with Christine sat at his side, Meg and Madeline were sitting opposite them. Strange thoughts crossed Christine's mind again and she could hardly taste her food or wine. She decided to put the thought on hold.

At the end she was only able to eat half of her trifle so Erik kindly finished it for her after his own helping. While the waiters and waitresses came and cleared the table everyone went to the bar for another drink. As Erik handed her a drink she said "Excuse me a moment please, Erik." She walked over to one of the tall windows at the other end of the room, and just like earlier she looked out at the city of New York. Placing her glass of wine on a small table she let the strange thought fill her head. This time it was the thought of becoming the lover of a past murderer who'd skinned his victims all for the sake to hide his hideous face. Though this man will always have blood on his hands, would it be a crime for her becoming his lover. Christine didn't want to think badly of Erik even though she was still haunted by the hideous face that she remembered still laid beneath his mask (If it was a mask that is).But he had done so much for her today by giving her the part in the show. Something which Christine had half believed was possible due to the fact that there had been so many girls auditioning for the role.

"Christine, is something troubling you?" Erik's voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's nothing Erik" She said. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. He studied her face closely, concern filling in his eyes "It doesn't look like nothing Christine. Please tell me what is wrong my dear." Christine decided that it surely wouldn't hurt just to tell him her worries. She looked round to make sure they weren't being watched and was in luck. "I'm just...worried of becoming the lover of a past serial killer. I'm scared that I will be committing a crime or sin. I mean I know you won't hurt me but you will always have that blood on your hands"she said in a whispered murmur and dropped her head. He lifted her chin with his index finger to look in her eyes. "Don't worry about it Christine, you told me so earlier. What has happened is in the past, those things are now forgotten. Back then I was Erik Destler the Phantom of the Opera, but now I'm Erik Foster the rich successful show producer. So it won't be a crime if you become my lover. Forget those fears and worries Christine and just be happy and enjoy do want a love life of endless happiness don't you?" he asked. Christine nodded and Erik leaned forward placing a small kiss on her forehead "Well that is just what I will give you, so stop worrying." Christine wrapped her arms round his waist and he held her close "There we are all better now." He whispered and indeed it was. Christine felt a lot better now from hearing his words of comfort.

As they broke apart he said "Come dance with me Christine." He led her back across the room and the song "Who wants to live forever" by Queen began playing on the stereo. Erik and Christine held each other and began to dance among the others. When the song ended Erik stopped dancing and said "Excuse me a moment Christine I just need to go to the bathroom." Planting a quick kiss on her cheek he strode off in the direction of the toilets.

As Christine went to have a quick sip from her wine glass she was joined by Meg. "Chris I've been watching you for most of the evening. And I'm surprised that you've developed a strong romance with a man that you met only a few hours ago." Christine froze for a moment and quickly thought up an explanation that would make more sense that the unbelievable truth. "Well we both had a lot in common Meg, and we seemed to already know each other but don't know how. I suppose it's just like in the films, you know love at first sight?" Meg grinned "Lucky you. You've gained a leading role in a show and now the man of your dreams. Wish I could be as lucky as that." Christine patted her shoulder "Your chance will come at some point Meg, maybe it will happen when you're least expecting it." Meg Nodded "I hope you're right Chris"

When Christine saw Erik come back into the room he looked round for her, when he saw her and Meg he smiled and came over towards them. When Erik reached them he held out his hand and said "Miss Day" Christine smiled and took it. They went back to the dance floor and the bouncy Beatles track changed to "Endless Love" by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie and the two danced so close that there was no space between them. Christine was so relaxed now as she danced with her head rested on Erik's shoulder and she hoped that this happiness would never end.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Request

Everyone then started to make a move, they all bid Erik and Christine goodnight before they left. Madeline pecked Erik on the cheek once again and fluttered her long eyelashes at him making Christine blush. Erik, Christine and Meg all went down in the same lift and walked together to the front door. "Well Chris, I'd better be heading home now" said Meg as they stepped outside. Christine Smiled "I'll see you soon, Meg" the two of them hugged then Meg turned to Erik "Good night then, Mr Foster" She said. "Good night Meg." said Erik as he shook her hand. They both watched Meg as she got into a taxi drove away.

Christine turned back to Erik "I guess it's now my turn to say goodnight?" she said. Erik shook his head "I'm afraid you're wrong Christine" her smile left her face "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Erik put his arm round her shoulder and led her to the edge of the pavement. "We have to go back to my place for a moment, and then you will take over with the directions." Christine suddenly understood "You're coming home with me?" she said and Erik nodded "I've shown you my humble abode twice already, it's worth you showing me yours." She thought for a moment then nodded. Erik smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's the spirit my dear" He said as he waved to an approaching taxi.

As they were driving along it was quite similar to earlier, except this time Erik had his arm round Christine's shoulder. Christine was silent because she was feeling a little nervous, because she was wondering where this was going to lead.When they arrived outside of Erik's home he said "Wait here, I won't be a minute" and he jumped out of the taxi and hurried inside. She leaned back in her seat and waited "Did you two have a lovely night?" the taxi driver asked. "Yes we did, in fact it was more than I'd expected." Said Christine as she stared at her hands clasped on her lap. "Good for you" the taxi driver replied. Two minutes later Erik came back out carrying a bag over his shoulder. He got back into the car and said "Alright Christine, if you'd like to give the address." She swallowed and told the taxi driver her home address. Erik put his arm round her again and she rested her head on his shoulder but kept her hands on her lap.

It wasn't long before they reached Christine's tall terrace house. She climbed out while Erik was paying the driver. Once he was out and standing beside She led the way towards the black bricked house and tumbled in her bag for her keys. When they stepped inside she closed the door, switched on the lights and threw her coat over the banister of the stairs. "Well welcome" she said and he too threw his coat over the banister. "My goodness Christine, it's much better than I thought it would be. I was half expecting you'd live in a flat." Christine shook her head. "No, I find it more peaceful having the whole place to your own, and not having people stomping and shouting above and below you." Erik nodded "How true"

There was a small silence then Christine yawned and asked "Well how long are you planning on staying tonight? Because I'm quite tired now and I want to get to bed." Erik let out a small laugh "I was actually planning on staying the night, Christine. That is why we dropped back to my place back then, so I could collect my things for the night." Christine breath seized, she hadn't been expecting him to say that. But she decided that there was really no harm in him staying for one night. She cleared her throat "Well alright, I don't think it will take me too long to make you up a..." but she didn't finish because he stepped right up in front of her and said "Christine, I will sleep _with_ you tonight" Christine's heart stopped "What did you say?" she asked. He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers "Tonight Christine we shall sleep _together_"

Then with a sudden bursting bang within Christine's head she was back down in the Phantom's underground lair. She was being violently thrown onto a bed and Red Deathwas leaning over her, his eyes staring down at her were blazing with fury. "Faithfulness is not quality, that I admire in you Christine!"He snarled in anger. Then he threw his leg over her so he was now right on top of her. He reached for his skull mask and with an evil cackle he removed it revealing the hideous face of death. Christine screamed in fright at the top of her lungs and the monster grabbed her wrists pinning them down. "Desire is only a demon Christine. Hell is getting what you desire!" he shouted. Christine tried to struggle free but he was too strong for her. "Let me go!" she squeaked helplessly closing her eyes. "You will never leave here again. Ever!" He snarled. She screwed her face up waiting for the hell and felt the hot breath of the monster leaning towards her.

In another sudden flash she opened her eyes and the same man stood there in front of her grinning. "No! NOOOO!" she screamed and she shoved away from him and charged up her stairs. She flung open her bedroom door, flicked on the light and fell at her knees beside her bed burying her face in the duvet letting the tears escape her eyes. She heard his hurried footsteps follow her then he was down next to her his arm wrapped round her shoulder "Christine what's wrong?!" he asked his voice full of concern. She continued to weep and sat up to face him. In a clenched voice she said "I had a flashback memory of when you tried to..." she closed her eyes making to more tears fall and continued to cry. "Oh Christine" Said Erik and he pulled her gently into a hug. "Christine my love, you have no reason to be afraid. I never said anything about making love tonight. All I said was that we would sleep together, nothing more. Now come on take deep breaths and calm down." Christine did her best to obey "Yes that's it breath. There we are, see? There's nothing to worry about." He said quietly rubbing her back.

She sat up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "There's another lot of makeup ruined" she said Erik smiled "It doesn't matter anymore, you were going to wash it off anyway. So consider half of the job is done." Christine tried to smile back at him "I guess so" she said sniffing. "Come on" said Erik helping her to her feet. "You go and wash your face off and I'll fetch our bags from downstairs." Christine walked out of the room and opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. After filling a basin of warm water she gently removed her makeup, washed her face with a warm flannel then dried her face off with a towel.

She went back into her bedroom and saw Erik sorting his stuff out, he turned to face her. "Feeling better now?" he asked. She nodded "I suppose so. You can go and use the bathroom now if you wish. I just need to go and sort a few things out downstairs then I'll be right back up." Erik nodded "Thank you". She turned and slowly walked along the landing and down the stairs. First she locked the front door, she then checked her phone for any messages and luckily there weren't any. She went into the kitchen to put some washing on. After that she left the room and walked back to the stairs, switching lights off as she went.

When she reached the top of the stairs she went straight to the bathroom and found it empty. She undressed and changed into her navy pyjamas that were hung on the back of the bathroom door, she then threw her clothes into the laundry basket. She brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection and she seemed to look normal again, except for the traces of pink in her eyes. She sighed and left the bathroom switching off the light.

When she stepped back into the bedroom she found the main light switched off, but the lamp on the table beside her bed was on. Erik was already in the bed and he was wearing black pyjamas. When he saw her he gave her a warm smile and patted the empty space beside him. Christine slowly stepped forwards towards the side of the bed. She paused for a few seconds before slowly settling in beside looked up at Erik who was leaning up on one elbow smiling down at her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You look much better now Christine." He said. She nodded and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "I can probably guess why you wanted to stay here with me tonight." She said "Tell me" he said. She kept her eyes on the ceiling and said "So you can be sure that I'm not going to try to run away from you again." He laughed once "You're partly correct but that's not the main reason" She turned back to look into his eyes. "What is it then?" she asked. He took hold of her hand. "It's because I've spent all these years without the women I love. I've missed you so much Christine" There was a deep longing in his eyes as he spoke the words "So now that I've finally got you back, you don't think I'd want to leave you so quickly do you?" he asked and she shook her head "I guess you're right" she said. He leaned forward and placed a long loving kiss on her cheek. She turned and they looked into each other's eyes for about two minutes.

Christine then turned on her side and said "Time we got some sleep, good night Erik" she reached forward and turned off the lamp. "Good night my sweet angel" Erik whispered. Christine didn't turn back over to face him she stayed on her side and settled down to sleep. Erik wrapped his arm round waist holding her close and burying his face in her hair, his warm breath warmed the back of her neck. Christine decided that this wasn't bad, he had given his word that things wouldn't go too far. So she relaxed and touched his hand under the covers, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. She then felt him place another kiss on the back of her head. For the first time in ages Christine felt that she could trust Erik.


	4. Chapter 4 - Deadly Nightmare

Christine dropped off into a peaceful sleep under Erik's arm. When she was conscious again she was still on her side in the bed, Erik's arm wasn't round her but she could still feel him behind her. He must have turned over in his sleep she thought and she turned over herself to see him. But when she turned round it wasn't Erik she saw it was dwarf man with a wicked smile on his face. The face wasn't deformed but it scared her so much that she gasped and tried to shuffle backwards. But some invisible force pushed her back down in the middle of the bed in the shape of a cruciform. The dwarf loomed over her barking an evil laugh. As the laugh grew louder my whole room was suddenly ablaze in fire, but somehow the bed was untouched by the flames. The heat of it burned Christine's face and she cried out in horror.

The dwarf leaned closer toward Christine as she struggled helplessly against the invisible force. "So you think you can love that man? It seems that the small warning I gave you earlier wasn't good enough. Well it looks like you're in for this flaming fun every night, unless you get away from him missy. I cursed him to be unloved by all for his face and to be loved only for his music, and I intend for him to remain that way for all eternity" He leaned in so close that his nose was almost touching Christine's cheek, his hot breath burned as bad as the flames "And I will not have anyone meddling with my curses. So shall we have some more fun now, sugarplum?"

As his bony hands reached towards the buttons of her pyjama top Christine screamed at the top of her lungs "ERIK! HELP ME! ERIK!" And she felt familiar hands shaking her and Erik's frantic voice above her "Christine! Christine! Wake up!" She bolted upright, sweat covering her face and panting in and out for air. She was still in her bedroom, it was still dark and Erik was still there beside her.

His arm wrapped round her shoulder "Christine what happened? You were all over the bed and screaming, it really gave me a fright." Christine threw her arms round him but this time she didn't break-down into tears, Erik hugged back her gently. "Oh Erik, I saw him, the devil. He had me pinned down on the bed and the whole room was on fire. He said that it was he who made me have that scary flashback memory earlier. And he said that if I don't leave you now I'll be having a deadly nightmare like that **_every _**night." Erik growled under his breath "That son of a thousand bitches, I thought by now he would have forgotten about me." Christine held him tighter "Erik I'm frightened. Please help me. I'm now scared to sleep, because he might come back again."

Erik Stroked her hair then pulled her round to face him with one hand on her cheek. "Christine love, listen to me. I think I know what he's trying to do. He's trying reawaken your fear of me and destroy our love. But I believe that the stronger our love will grow the weaker he'll become. So try not to think about him and be strong. If you see any more visions of him or any scary flashback memories, just say to yourself that it's not real. Do you think you can do that?" Christine nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder burying her face in his neck.

"Now let's go back to sleep my dear" he said leaning back onto the pillow, she squeezed his hand "But I'm still so scared Erik". He leaned back up and kissed her on her cheek "Come here" he whispered. As she lay back on the pillow with him and he wrapped his arms round her hugging her close to him, so that there was no space between them. "He won't get you while you're safe in my embrace." Erik said comfortingly. Christine nodded "Don't let go." She begged, hugging him back. "I promise my love" he whispered with another kiss to her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakfast and the Day Plan

When Christine opened her eyes she had her head laid upon Erik's chest. For a few minutes she didn't move, quietly listening to his heartbeat. Then she slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock which said nine thirty. She gently eased herself out of bed so she didn't wake Erik up. After stretching she walked over to her mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection ignoring the state of her hair. She then remembered that she had slept through the rest of the night with no more nightmares. It seemed that Erik's idea of sleeping close together to keep the devil away had worked. She turned her head and smiled at Erik who was still sleeping peacefully. Turning back to the mirror she thought about what Erik had said to her after she'd woken up from the nightmare.

**_"_****_I think I know what he's trying to do. He's trying reawaken your fear of me and destroy our love. But I believe that the stronger our love will grow the weaker he'll become. So try not to think about him and be strong. If you see any more visions of him or any scary flashback memories, just say to yourself that it's not real."_**

If what Erik believed could happen and after having a peaceful night sleep, then it could possibly be true. But then it all depended on Christine and if could return that love to him. Romance hadn't really been something on her list of priorities at the moment. Mostly because she didn't think any man would look and want at her that quickly. Then again the love that Erik had for her was so strong, so strong in fact that he would commit murder for her. Richard of course wouldn't have done that.

"Good morning love" Christine turned to see Erik starting to sit up, his shoulder length golden blonde hair was in just as bad a state as hers was in. "Good morning" she replied. "You ok?" he asked. Christine nodded and turned back to her reflection. Erik came to join her, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing the side of her head. "No more nightmares?" he whispered into her ear. Christine shook her head "No" then leaned back to lay her head on his shoulder. "Your theory of us sleeping close together worked like a charm." She said. Erik kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Did you make any plans for us today?" Christine asked looking at Erik in the mirror. "I was wondering if you had made any." He replied. Christine shook her head "No not really, I had originally planned to just stay in just like I do every Sunday. Was there something you wanted to do?" Erik seemed to think it over then turned her round to face him. He cupped her face in his warm hands "I think we should get some breakfast first then we'll discuss plans." Christine nodded and turned to take her black dressing gown off the back of her door.

A few minutes later Erik was sat down in the kitchen and Christine placed a bowl of Muesli in front of him. "Coffee?" she asked stepping over to the machine. "Yes please" said Erik as he poured milk into his bowl of muesli. Christine put her bowl of muesli on the table then went to get the two cups of coffee. She handed Erik his coffee and took her seat opposite him. "I wasn't expecting company Erik, so..." But he shook his head "Oh no, this is nice Christine" he assured her. She poured milk on her muesli and took a sip of her warm coffee. For a few minutes they ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other and smiling.

Erik finished his bowl first and sat back in his chair sipping his coffee. "Nice breakfast Christine, thank you." Christine smiled and swallowed her last mouthful. "So what did you want to do today?" she asked picking up her cup. Erik put his down. "Well I was thinking that we stay here for the morning, then we'll go round to my place later on and I'll help you rehearse the part. I mean we have a lot of work ahead of us and best to make a start. Don't you think my dear?" Christine nodded "Yes we certainly do" She got up from her seat "You can go and get freshened up and I'll just clear these things up. I'll be up there in a sec." Erik too got to his feet and kissed her cheek.

After he left the room she gathered up the dishes, washed them up in the sink and placed then on the draining board. As she was putting the rest of the breakfast things away she could hear the shower upstairs. She then went to put the laundry into the dryer.

When she got to the top of the stairs she couldn't hear the shower anymore, and the bathroom was open empty when she peeped in. She went into the bathroom, locked the door. Then she had a nice refreshing shower herself. When she stepped out of the shower there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she said as she wrapped a towel round her naked body. "I'll just be downstairs, alright!" Erik called from the other side of the door. "Ok!" She called back and heard him descending the stairs. After drying herself off with the towel she went into her room and sat at her dressing table to dry her hair with her hairdryer. She then pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a top.

"Well here we go then" she said as she stared at her reflection in her mirror "Erik's first day of courting me"


	6. Chapter 6 - Understanding

Christine turned away from her mirror and took a deep breath. After exhaling in a gust she left the room and headed downstairs to find Erik. She found him in the lounge settled back comfortably on her sofa. Just like last night when he saw her, he smiled and patted the space next to him "Come sit with me, my dear" he said. As she sat down next to him he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "Oh Christine, I still can't believe it. It's been a hundred years since we were last together, and it feels like it was only yesterday, my love" Christine nodded "It was only yesterday for me, Erik" she replied. Erik's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. She then realized that Erik had no knowledge about the whole time travelling thing.

She stood up from the sofa and stepped in front of the mantelpiece which had a huge rectangle mirror on the wall above it. "Do you remember yesterday when that sand bag hit me, then smashed into the mirror that was behind me?" she asked looking at Erik in the huge mirror, he stood up too and nodded "Well before that when I came to the audition, I only knew you were the serial killer composer, who had written the song that Meg had found for me to sing at the audition. And after that sand bag hit me I was then somehow taken back in time to nineteenth century London. Then when I was down in your lair and knocked that candle stand into that mirror, it was then that I was brought back here, and you were standing over me and you know the rest." She kept looking at Erik in the mirror and he looked very shocked. "I had all those years without you and yet it was only a few seconds for you. Not enough time to miss me." Christine sighed "To tell you the truth, I didn't really miss you at the time. Because if you remember I was angry with you and scared too I suppose." Erik Slowly sank back down onto the sofa "Why does everything bad have to happen to me. What did I do wrong in my mortal life to be condemned to this?" he said and buried his face in his hands. Christine heart nearly sank when she saw him looking heartbroken again, just like the night before.

She sat back down by his side and wrapped her arm round him "Hey, hey" she said gently. He lifted his face to look at Christine. She herself could see tears of sadness building up inside his eyes. He quickly took hold of Christine's arms, his face and voice was full of pleading. And he looked as if he was beginning to have a panic attack "Christine you must promise me that you will never try to leave me and run away again. Please, I'm begging you. I lost so much that awful night long ago, both my sanctuary and you. And I couldn't bear for that to happen again. Please love, stay with me forever..." Christine also took hold of his arms and said. "Erik! Calm down breathe! I'm not going anywhere, New York is my home and I have no intension of leaving here. And things have now changed between us, haven't they? So don't worry about whatever happened back then between you and me. Remember what I told you last night. **_"_****_There's no point in me dwelling on the past. Bad things may have happened back then but there's nothing we can do to change it. So let's think about right now." _**We're together now Erik and everything is alright." Erik's eyes were wide "Do you really mean that?" he asked and Christine nodded. Erik let go of her arms and they both embraced holding each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. "Oh Christine, I was right when I said you were the angel" Erik said, his face against her shoulder.

While she was still in his arms Christine remembered something. "Erik, may I ask you something?" "Of course you may, Christine" he said and they pulled back to look at each other. "Are you still wearing a mask or is this a normal face?" she asked stroking her fingers over his cheek. "Yes Christine, I am still wearing a mask. But it isn't the same sort of mask as you can remember, and from what you can see. I have this friend who works with prosthetic, foam latex materiel, which he uses to make masks for actors of stage and screen. I drew him a portrait of what my normal face used to look like, and after getting a mould of my deformed face. He is able to make a whole load of prosthetic masks that I can wear for as long as I want, unlike the skin masks I had to sew onto my face back then. They of course hurt like hell"

"Oh I see" Christine said, still caressing the side of his face. "So this is what your face used to look like before the curse?" Erik nodded "Wow, it's so beautiful" she said and his smile widened "Thank You Christine. You know when I first looked in the mirror wearing the first of these masks. It made me feel so good inside, so much more human than a monster. Because I knew that I could walk round in the streets and people would look at me as any normal man. And it would look as if nothing had ever happened to me." Christine dropped her hand to his shoulder. "You're certainly right Erik. With this mask no one would give you a second glance. They wouldn't even guess you were wearing one. It really is exquisite." Erik's gentle smile lit up his face. "It's nice to hear you say that Christine" he said.

"I guess we should start making a move." said Christine, standing up. "If I'm going to be performing soon, you'd better start helping me practice." Erik rose too and put his arm round her back "Let's go and get our stuff together then" Christine slowly put her arm round his back too and side by side they went upstairs.

It didn't take them long to gather up their things. Just before they went downstairs Christine stepped over to the bathroom door. "Do you mind Erik? I'll just be a moment." He nodded "Of course luv". A few minutes later she was hurriedly washing her hands, and then just as she was turning to grab the towel she accidently knocked the soap onto the floor. "Damn it" she hissed and stooped to pick it up. When she was face to face with the mirror in front of her again it wasn't her reflection she saw. It was Erik's hideous unmasked face snarling at her like a lion. Christine jumped in fright and covered her face with her hands. "No" She said quietly "This isn't real. This isn't real." When she slowly removed her hands, the wicked face of the devil grinned back at her through the mirror. "You're not real!" she said trying to be brave. All of the sudden his arm was through the mirror, his hand gripping her throat "I am, more real than you and that monster." He hissed. She jerked away from his grip and fell to the floor. When she looked up his face was gone and the mirror was just a mirror. She cautiously got to her feet, stepped over and tapped the mirror with her index finger that was still wet. A drop of water trickled down the mirror but nothing else happened.

Christine sighed and grabbed the towel to dry her hands off. She left the room and headed downstairs. Erik was standing by the front door wearing his black coat and holding both of their bags. His expression however was somewhere between curious and worried, as if he had heard all that had happened. But Christine decided that now wasn't a good time to talk about it. "You ready then?" she asked brightly taking her coat off the banister. "Yeah all ready" He replied handing over her bag, but still looked confused. "Well let's get going then" said Christine leading the way out the door. After locking the front door she took Erik's hand and they went to the edge of the pavement to call a taxi.

The ride in the cab was silent. Christine was comfortably relaxed under Erik's arm, her head on his shoulder. All the way she kept her gaze straight ahead through the driver's windshield. Her heart was pounding with fear as she thought of the devil. Erik certainly did know something, because Christine kept seeing him glancing down at her out the corner of her eye. When they arrived at Erik's home she got out of taxi and waited for Erik while he paid the driver. Then while Christine was staring at the car window there was a sudden flash and the devils faded face was reflected in it. She gave a quick gasp and the image was gone. Erik turned round quickly to face her "You alright, Christine?" he asked. Christine nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." But Erik didn't seem convinced.

After taking off their coats in Erik's front hall Christine walked straight towards the keyboards. "Shall we?" she said smiling. Erik was still staring at Christine as if he was trying to see into her brain. "Uh, alright" he said and came slowly forward. He stood in front of one of the keyboards and switched it on.

The next hour and a half that past was filled with the magnificent sound of Erik's music, and Christine's wonderful singing. They went through all of songs that Christine's part was involved with in the show. Christine could tell as she watched Erik play with his eyes closed, that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. When the last note of the last song ended they were both silent as they took a few deep breaths.

Christine was the first to talk. "Well that was great! Let's go and get something to eat and drink, my throat is so dry." As she turned and started to walk off Erik's voice came from behind her "Christine" he spoke in a tone that made her stop in her tracks. "I need to ask you something" She kept her back to him as he continued to speak. "Since we left your house you have been acting strange. Don't think I haven't noticed, but you've been acting as if you're hiding something and you keep trying to distract me from asking." She heard him take a few steps towards her. "This is true isn't it, Christine?" he said. Christine knew that he would have noticed and asked her sooner or later, so it wasn't worth keeping it from him anymore. "Yes Erik, it is true." She said staring at the floor. When he next spoke his voice was soft as velvet "Christine, look at me" She turned round and looked into his caring eyes. "Tell me what happened, Christine." He said.

"While I was washing my hands in the bathroom I knocked the soap on the floor. When I stood back up again I saw your unmasked face in the mirror snarling at me. I looked away and said that "It wasn't real" but when I looked back the devil was in the mirror, and his hand came through the mirror and grabbed my throat. He said that he said that he was more real that you or I. After I pulled away and fell to the floor, his face had vanished from the mirror." Erik wrapped Christine in his arms and gently cradled her. "Oh Christine you should have told me, you didn't have to keep it from me." Christine nodded. "I'm sorry, Erik" And he patted her back.

As they broke away Christine went to sit on his black leather sofa. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it was just because I didn't want you to worry." Erik sat next to her wrapping his arm round her back. "You must know by now that you can tell me anything." She rested her head on his shoulder "I guess I do now."

With her head still on his shoulder Christine thought. I don't want that asshole of a devil invading my life anymore. She remembered that when she went to bed with Erik the devil had given her that nightmare. But when she and Erik slept close together he went away. And after all that had happened this morning, it looked as if Erik's theory had proved itself true. She had to get closer to Erik, even more closer and increase the love she had for him. She decided that now was the perfect time to make a start.

She quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his back upon the sofa, and she loomed over him pinning him down. He seemed very shocked and looked up at her in alarm. "Christine! What are you doing!" he gasped. Christine grinned and said in an alluring voice "You pinned me on my back once before. Well it's now my turn to pin you." Erik's smile returned as he understood her joke. He placed his hands on either side of her waist. "What are you going to do with me now?" he asked. Christine leaned in close to his face and whispered "Keep you here until I'm satisfied" Erik chuckled and Christine slowly lowered herself right on top of him and slipped her hands underneath him to embrace him. His arms wrapped right round her back to hold her in return. Even though her forehead was rested on the leather on the sofa, her chin was on the top of his shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. Just feeling the fake flesh of his cheek made her wish so badly that it was real like her skin.

"This feels so good" she sighed. Erik's hands stroked her back. "You can't imagine how it feels to me" He said bringing one hand up to stroke her back. "I never want this to end, Erik" she whispered in his ear. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and whispered back. "It never will Christine, trust me. It **NEVER** will"


End file.
